Why We Fight
by moonpower02
Summary: AU: To understand why the person you love fights, Luna talks to Harry at a grave site. A short story about Luna and Harry understand one another, becoming a couple. Luna/Harry


**Why We Fight**

**by**

**Black Rose**

**A/N- Hi everyone, this story has nothing to do with my other stories, it's just a very short one, about Harry and Luna again, LOL. I hope you like — Black Rose**

**The colors of the sun were playing off the white tomb of the late Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Six people were there, paying their respects: four Gryffindors, one Slytherin, and one very beautifully blond Ravenclaw. They all were in their own thoughts, remembering the time after the final fight.**

**"I miss him," stated a crying Hermione, holding onto her red-haired husband.**

**Her husband put an arm around her, giving as much comfort as he could; he, too, was missing him.**

**"We all do, Hermione, we all do," Ron told her calmly.**

"**I can understand why he did it, I would have done it too if I was in his shoes," stated the blond Slytherin, glancing around the grounds.**

"**At least he keeps in touch every now and then," Ginny replied softly, holding a letter that said Weasley.**

**"As long as he does, and he is happy, I won't worry," Neville stated while dropping to the ground and picking up a white letter that was next to the tomb. He then opened it and smiled. Everyone was just looking at him, waiting for him to tell them what it said.**

"**It's from him," he replied while he kept reading. As he read he smiled a little and then he lowered his hands, still holding the letter.**

**"He says that he is happy and that he will continue to fight," Neville smiled a little at that—it was so like him.**

**"Why would he want to continue to fight? It's been years since Voldemort has been gone," stated Draco with everyone nodding their heads in agreement, except the cute Ravenclaw, who was just looking at the tomb with a small, sad smile.**

**Slowly, one after another, everyone started to leave until it was just Luna Lovegood left. She glanced up at the brilliant oranges, pinks, and purples that now washed over the sky. She then placed a cluster of flowers next to the grave. Behind her, she heard footsteps walking towards the white tomb. She had heard those steps before, and smiled a little. A shadow of the person ran along the tomb and then stood next to her.**

**The person also put some flowers next to the grave and slowly touched it with their hand.**

**"I take it that everyone got my letter?" he asked while he closed his green eyes, and gave a small prayer for his Headmaster. Luna just glanced at him and smiled.**

**"Yes, they did, but were not happy about it," came her reply. She also gave a small prayer. **

**The man opened his eyes after he was done, and glanced at the blond with a smile. He wasn't surprised that she was still here, waiting, it was like she knew he would be here. He then glanced around at the school grounds. He didn't really miss it, but in a small way he was happy to see his home again.**

**"Why?" was all she asked after opening her eyes.**

**He smiled at her question, and he turned to her, making her doing the same.**

**"I know he has been gone for years, and I have let it rest, but there are things that I want to protect, and sometimes the only way to do that is to fight, but it doesn't mean that's all I do," he told her with a small tear running down his face.**

"**You don't have to do it alone, you know," she told him with a calming voice and then hugged him. He hugged her in return. It felt nice and his heart jumped a little.**

**"Thank you, Luna, and I know, but I don't believe they would have done it for themselves, but for me," he told her stroking her hair calmly. **

**This action made Luna blush a little and just made her hold onto him even more. He was right and she knew it; he was fighting the good fight for what he believed in and for his family, even if he wasn't married. That was the part that she loved about him and that was what made her mind up and what she wanted to do.**

**"Harry, could I come with you?" she asked, not glancing up at him.**

**He sighed a little, he knew this was coming, but some part of him wanted to say "no, live your life," but the soul of him knew that if he did say that, her life wouldn't be living, just acting it out. He slowly pulled away from her, and gazed into her silver-white eyes, while she looked into his green ones.**

**"Luna, if that is what you would like, then I will not say no, but then again, I have a feeling that I couldn't say no to you," he said and then kissed her on the forehead. **

**This made her smile, but she wasn't going to let it him off that easily. She then leaned in and kissed him slowly, with all the love she had for him. To say the least, he was a very good kisser, and likewise with her. **

**After a little while they pulled apart and smiled shyly at one another. Harry then hugged her again and just held her.**

**"I believe that it's time to go," he stated, pulling away and then, taking her hand in his, he started to walk away from grave.**

**"Harry, what about the others?" she asked, a little sad.**

**He just smiled at her and glanced back to the path they were taking. **

**"Some people live one day at a time, and that works for them, others live to see what the world will give them tomorrow," he told her, and she knew he was talking about his family. "But we fight so there **_**is**_** a tomorrow," he told her with happiness and power behind it.**

**Luna just held his hand, and smiled up at the stars that were now showing all over the sky. As they walked she thought about what he said and couldn't be happier.**

**He fights for a tomorrow, and so will she, with the man she has always loved. She smiled, and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked to tomorrow. **

_**"That is why we fight,"**_** she thought to herself.**


End file.
